It has been estimated that approximately 85% of the total cost of operating a conventional pump is attributable to energy consumption. Moreover, pumping systems account for nearly 20% of the world's electrical energy demand and range from 25% to 50% of the energy required by industrial plant operations.
Similarly, maintenance costs account for approximately 10% of the total cost of operating a conventional pump.